


Play me a song that you like (you can bet I'll know every line)

by Badinee



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Before the ecyte era ?, Do I Wanna Know, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, They basically just dance sing and drink, They’re drunk, alex turner - Freeform, also in my head Alex wear those high pants from Glastonbury and lowlands, bi panic, but please read this, gonna hate it the minute I post it, i hate this, idiots to lovers, idk how to tag ??, im really scared, miles is wearing a kimono, miles kane - Freeform, milex - Freeform, there is George Michael too, this is my first fic, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badinee/pseuds/Badinee
Summary: Miles and Alex spend the night in Alex’s apartment, they drink, dance and sing.It’s all fun until things take an unexpected turn...
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Play me a song that you like (you can bet I'll know every line)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Put a Tune On, Baby (And Stay Close to Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769631) by [LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books/pseuds/LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books). 



> Hey guys !! So this is my first fic ever looool and I’m completely afraid to post it so please be honest with me so I can improve ! 
> 
> Also English isn’t my first langage so I’m really sorry if I made some mistakes :/
> 
> This story was inspired by the amazing LanaturalBreezeOf_Books with her fic « put a tune on, baby (and stay close to me) », go read this right now I swear it’s SO worth it !!
> 
> By the way the title is a lyric from let’s fall in love for the night by finneas, which is a singer I love, y’all should go listen to his music
> 
> So anyways, enjoy reading this I guess ?

It was around 3 in the morning,miles and Alex have been singing and dancing in Alex’s apartment all night, both very drunk.

The speaker was blasting  _the chain_ by _Fleetwood Mac_ and Alex was shouting the lyrics swaying his hips with an energy which made miles chuckled, ‘cause he didn’t understand how Alex had so much energy at this hour.

When the song ended Alex went to his phone and miles saw him struggling to write something with the keyboard

« What are you doing ? »Asked miles.  « Just putting another tune, you’ll see » answered Alex shyly, and miles could swear he saw him blushed. _It must be the alcohol, messing with his mind_ though Miles

Suddenly a familiar melody invaded the whole room, one that miles had listened to a hundred times. 

_ Have you got color in your cheeks... _

Miles looked up at Alex and what he saw was truly confusing. Alex was standing there, fidgeting anxiously with his rings and had a look on his face that Miles rarely saw and always failed to understand. He saw it on stage, sometimes, when things got heated while they were singing bad habits. But this time it was different, there was only him and miles in this room.

The lyrics continued and Alex started to lip-sync the lyrics, while gazing straight into miles eyes and suddenly he wasn’t exhausted anymore.

_ I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week _

_ How many secrets can you keep? _

Alex started moving closer and miles could feel the heat of the room climbing up, with each steps Alex made. 

Alex eyes were dark. Like a black hole, one that he couldn’t escape once that he looked at it. And Miles fell into it, he was trapped.

Miles unconsciously got up and walked up to Alex, his feet dragging him without thinking. Alex seemed a bit surprised by miles move’s but they both still held their gazes, eyes full of lust.

_ Do I wanna know ? _

_ If this feelin' flows both ways? _

Alex scooted closer, they were just a few inches away from each other’s, unable to break eye-contact. They were so close that miles could feel the heat spreading from Alex’s body.

_ Sad to see you go, was sorta hopin' that you'd stay _

Alex slowly let his hands rest on miles’s chest and miles hands automatically went to his waist. 

For a very brief moment, Miles though that whatever they were doing, he needed to stop, for the sake of their friendship. All of these thoughts quickly faded away when one of Alex’s hand wandered behind his neck, making his skin tingle at the feeling.

_ Baby, we both know that the nights were mainly made _

_ For sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day _

And then it happened.   


The beat dropped, Alex’s hands cupped miles cheeks and they were kissing like their lives depended on it.

This kiss was the best miles ever had. It was full of lust, hunger and passion but atthe same time soft and full of promises.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, an hour maybe ? Miles couldn’t tell. They stopped the kiss to take a breath, both of them overwhelmed by the sensations. They still kept their foreheads and their bodies together, closing their eyes.

The song continued playing and miles wanted to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. Alex must have felt it, somehowand miles asked himself if Alex was a mind reader.

« I wanted to do this for so long » said Alex while looking at miles, almost in a whisper.

« So did I » Miles responded with a huge smile on his face. Then he kissed Alex again, already missing these soft lips he craved for so long.

They kept kissing until the song ended and another song started.  Careless whisper by George Michael. 

They both parted away and bursted out laughing, this song being the most romantic  _ cliché _ song ever. 

When they finally stopped laughing, miles went to change the song and  sweater weather started playing, changing the atmosphere to something softer.

When Miles turned back, he saw Alex laying on the couch, yawning and then smiling shyly to miles.  _I love this man so much _ though miles, but it was too early to say such things out loud.

Miles took a blanket and laid down next to Alex. Alex snuggled up to miles, their bodies glued to each other’s.

They rested against each other’s for a while and Alex finally spoke up « miles, we should talk about what happened » said Alex hesitantly

« Don’t worry babe we’ll talk about it tomorrow, we should sleep a little don’t you think ? » 

This night was crazy and he had no idea what time it was but he felt exhausted by everything that happened tonight.

Alex answered by nodding and they exchanged a tender kiss before falling asleep in each other’s arms, with sam fender’s voice echoing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading luv, please tell me what you think by commenting here or you can talk to me on tumblr, my @ is @badinee :D (i have no idea how AO3 works)  
> Have a good day !!


End file.
